Ill Fated Heart
by kyasurin.0kyuu
Summary: Mikan, left alone by her first love, grandpa and her deceased parents,lives a peaceful life in the present. Natsume, a handsome yet arrogant rich boy lives for a revenge. A love in the past and hatred in the present, could the love take the hatred away?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own gakuen alice!**

**SUmmary:**

Mikan, left alone by her first love, grandpa and her deceased parents, lives a peaceful yet incomplete life in the present. Natsume, a handsome yet arrogant rich boy lives for a revenge. A love in the past and hatred in the present, could the love from the past take the hatred away or could love be taken away by the present hatred?

** Ill fated Heart **

**Chapter 1**

**The Past and Present**

Mikan OF the past 7 years

Fresh air, green fields and a complete happy family, that's the peaceful life I'm living from the past. In Hokkaido we have a big mansion. I, my parents, my grandpa live there happily. Our family owns an international corporation the SAKURA CO. But even though there are so many business to take care, we still have time for each other. All of them loves me so much and the same for me. With them I feel satisfied although we're not in the so called city.

Then one summer, I mean the last summer I had in Hokkaido, I met a handsome and nice yet a little cold boy, Natsume. We're at the same age. His parents are my parent's trusted friends and business partners. They came for a vacation. There at the sakura tree, I met Natsume. At first glance he looks like a cold guy but when I first spoke to him his deep dark purple eyes met mine. We became friends, he was my 1st friend at that time, and for the first time I really felt good when I got to make him release his smile. I was surprised but maybe when I saw that I fell in love with him, maybe that's only a young love but I treasured that.

Until,

When the 18th of May came, it was raining hard and all of us are waiting for my parents to come from their hang out at the beach. I am really expecting them to come after lunch because I'm really worried about them for it is raining pretty hard.

When,

A police came to us and told us that they saw a car with 2 persons inside dragged on the sea. They said that because of the rain the sand might have been really soft that it dragged them downwards and at the same time the waves pulled them causing them to drown. We went to the hospital to see their bodies but like what the police had said it was late when they saw them. They died at that raining day helplessly. I couldn't help blaming myself because If I were there I could do something, that if I were with them I could tell them how I love them so much but it was too late.

And,

At that time I felt lonely but I thought that my grandpa is still there, Natsume is still there, BUT I was wrong. At the day of the burial Natsume and his parents without a word not only him but my grandpa also took a flight to Tokyo at that very minute that he had some business to take care with.

I felt alone, sad, lonely like it was the worst day of my life. My parents were gone, my first love and my grandpa left me. I was much more like a child abandoned by his loved ones. I don't know what to do that I carried my own self to go to Tokyo and live there a new life alone.

I met Hotaru, a cold, and a money lover girl, She is as rich as me at the past but because I decided to moved on nothing was left on my hands. She was at the same age and I met her at a park playing alone with a robot like talking doll. She looks lonely like me at that moment so I sat beside her at the park and smiled at her. She didn't say anything instead she offered me another talking doll and it looks like inviting me to play with her. That was the first meeting we had and there we became best friends because at first she offered me an apartment to stay then she let me in in a prestigious school as a scholar of their company and lastly she let me in at a work 3 yrs later at the moment..

Mikan at the present

Currently, 17 yrs old, NBSB, a hardworking girl studying at Gakuen Alice and working at Angel Café. I'm still living with the same small apartment Hotaru got for me. I think I'm still myself but there are some changes.

I can say I had already moved on. Well, in terms that I'm not living anymore at the past that I want to forget. But, still I don't know. I don't know if I really want to still go back at that place hoping that Natsume will be there also waiting for me. I'm not saying that I'm waiting for him desperately. I'm just hoping that he could explain everything so that the pain that's in my heart could be lessen. If there's someone that I hate now, that is the persons who left me. I don't know what should I feel about HIM but I still like him at the same time hate him. STUPID. 7 years had passed and hopes are still there. I know that. It's just I want to get back on that 7 years and live like how I did in Hokkaido.

BUT everything has changed now, except for my feelings for him, maybe. NOW I want to keep living like this and even if I could wait for nothing I'll still keep on waiting for him.

* * *

Natsume of the past 7 years

Living harmoniously in the big ciy, rich famous and a complete family. I'm Natsume Hyuuga. I live with my family in Tokyo. At the past, we went to Hokkaido and there I met a stupid yet kind hearted brunette who had captured my heart. With a big smile she approached me easily and from then on we became friends. But that didn't take too long. After the tragedy that happened to her family, we immediately left because of business reasons. I felt guilty for leaving her alone there but that was the right thing to do because looking at her pitifully will hurt her the most.

She was a girl of strength so I believe she could still smile again after that tragedy with her grandpa. After that I don't know about her anymore and hoping that I could see here one more time.

BUT everything had changed.

Natsume at the present 

I now live for revenge. 17 years of age, and 7 years of seeking for the long awaited revenge in my heart. After the girl I had loved most died, my world turned gray. It's gloomy surrounding kept my heart in pain still at the present. Seeking for a revenge no love can take this away.

I had lived in pain for the past 7 years so now its YOUR turn to experience that pain. I'll revenge for her and that's the only thing I live for.

* * *

thnx for reading!

after love contract, I made this story..

Hope you liked it!

**Spoiler:**

**- ouch!**

**- damn it! are you that blind to not see my baggage here!**

**- Stupid! how could i? If you turned the lights off!**

**- Shut up if any of my things got broken you have to pay for it!**

**- You! can't you see Im-.. Never mind ! Eat that money if you like! Im outta here!**

An exciting scene on the next chapter!

plwase wach out for it!

**- chibi kyasurin**


	2. Chapter 2: THE RAVEN GUY

**Chap 2- THE RAVEN GUY**

Come on! 20 seconds left! It's here now.. Alright, 5 4 3 2 and-" at the last second of reaching her work, Mikan was suddenly stopped after she heard something on the neighborhood.

"_OH!~~ have you heard? A handsome raven guy will rent the vacant room! I saw him last week when he approached the landlady for the room and HE was so handsome! ~~ Actually more like a model! And, I heard the name was-"_

Eventually the eaves dropping were interrupted by a tall, grooming guy who opened the café's door.

"_MIkan-chan, what are you waiting for? Don't tell me still waiting for Miyuki san to fetch you here and tick you off again. Hey are you listening?"_

This young man is MIkan's co worker, Tsubasa Andou. He is a year older than Mikan. Unfortunately, this guy is so mysterious that the only info Mikan knew about him was that his name and age.

"_Who was it? Have you heard about it? Do you know him? Have you seen the raven guy?"_

MIkan grabbed Tsubasa's clothes hoping for a positive answer. She was still left astounded after she heard about the new guy.

"_You even heard about it. That's not kinda surprising because it was since yesterday that the whole village is talking about him. But Mikan, are you still hoping for HIM to return? You've said it. 7 years is a long time for everyone to move on-_

"_Just answer me senpai! "_

"_(sigh) Then what will you do if I say he is natsume, will you go there quickly and confess to him your 7 year hidden love? Or will you cry all night again? BUT sorry to say I don't have any idea who that new raven guy is. There are millions of raven guy Mikan. Come in now, miyuki san is waiting for us."_

"_SENPAI, I—I m sorry.. I didn't mean to loss a nerve. (still stopping tears to fall) sigh.. It's those ladies' fault! Spreading rumors early at the morning, at least they should be busy with their children instead of doing so! (rubbing her eyes) ARGG! Really irritating!"_

"_Haha! Now YOU are really back. But as a payback let me play a simple trick with you. (Tsubasa opened the door and shout.) "Miyuki san,, Mikan chan's here! Unfortunately, she is SO late again. She's at the front door right now!"_

"_Mikan Sakura! Late again? Where the hell are you! Come to my office NOW!"_

The customers and the workers laughed as Mikan was rebuked by her strict boss.

"_CRAP! Senpai, how dare you!"_

Eventually, Mikan carried her things and went to the admin room.

"_Mikan, you've grown maturely and become a kind-hearted one. Don't just let that guy ruined what you've earned for the past 7 years. Don't let him hurt you for the second time. I'm just here to watch you so be strong to meet the new persons that will either make your life bitter or harmonious."_

Tsubasa whispered as he look at Mikan entering the room.

**

* * *

**

**9pm**

"_What a great day!" _Mikan said lazily.

"_Tired? You must drink enough vitamins and remember to eat leafy vegetables. That would help you gain higher resistance." _Tsubasa advised.

"_SENPAI! Who's fault do you think it is? Because of what you've done, Miyuki san ordered me to clean the ladies bathroom and not only that she added that I have to clean the kitchen ALONE. That was a blessing for my fellow workers including you but it's almost a curse for me! Argghh! "_

"_Mikan chan, that gloomy aura will never fit that beautiful face. Come on smile. And I think you better go now, curfew is at 10. Its 9:15 at the clock. I cant go with you today, I still have things to talk with Miyuki san."_

"_Hey. You're not going to tick her off, because of what she ordered me right? I know you care for me so much that-"_

"_NO.. No.. Come on, go now! Take care okay."_

Mikan was insisted by Tsubasa to head first which she really find unusual. But of course she headed home already .

**

* * *

At the café..**

"_So, what about Ms. Sakura..?" _Miyaki asked.

"_Mikan chan should remain unconscious with everything about me, the company and her grandpa. She is a grown up now and I know she will sooner start to ask about the past years. BUT Hyuuga had moved already. It is such a fast move. The only thing we could do is to prevent them from being close again."_

"_Tsubasa, that would be quite impossible. We both knew that Mikan until now, cares about the "past" especially about her 1__st__ love. No matter what insist we do, still it is her own will to do things."_

"_I know that. That's why, while it is early and they haven't still met, we should move now. I didn't think that Hyuuga could move faster than I thought."_

**

* * *

Mikan's apartment…**

"_At last, I could now sleep and rest and sleep and rest! Eh?"_

Suddenly the lights were turned off because of the curfew hour.

"_NO way? What time is it? (Mikan looked at her phone) 10? Why are they so strict with the time? I should hurry now before the landlady sees me."_

Mikan carefully walked thru the stairs until she reached the 2nd floor and-

"_Ouch! What is this? I can't see anything? Is someone there? Landlady? Please turn the lights on. I ca—"_

Mikan stumbled on a bunch of baggage , now calls for help and fortunately or unfortunately someone opened the door beside her room and turned the lights on.

"_Oh, thanks. But what are these things, I mean whose are these baggage?" _

She saw herself lying on the floor with some bags underneath her.

"_Finish talking? Can you step aside and let me get my things, that are messed now." _

A raven haired guy surprised Mikan. But her silly imagination stopped when she started to realize what the guy was saying.

"_What? (Trying to stand on her own) Ouch! (her right leg was sprained by the incident) My leg~ Are you just going to stare at me?"_

The guy stared at her without any pity.

" _Step aside. My things are in a mess, cant you see?"_

When Mikan heard this, the tears that were about to fall were hindered by the disgusting feeling she felt in the guy.

"_You heartless, stupid guy! How dare you say that to me! IN the first place, I didn't mean to step on your things and make a scandal at this hour. I AM SO SORRY TO MAKE A MESS. SORRY THAT I STEPPED ON YOUR THINGS INTENTIONALY. (GETTING SOMETHING ON HER BAG) SO, SIR PLEASE HAVE THIS MONEY AS A PAYMENT FOR YOUR DAMAGED THINGS!"_

Mikan threw the money infront of the guy's face. She carefully left the scene and numbly entered her room.

**

* * *

Inside her room..**

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A stunning voice was heard from mikan's room.

"I hate you! And even my leg! Ouch! How can I go to school tomorrow? Don't cry Mikan. Just find that med kit and—"

(knock knock)

"Nobody's home and who are!-"

Without any hesitation, the raven guy opened the door and enter MIkan's room.

"Stupid head, sit still. I'll be responsible for what happened."

"what are you doing? Hey! It hurts!"

The guy treat Mikan's sprained leg and put a bandage on it.

"Shut it. I don't want to leave negative impression on the neighborhood because of an ugly irritating crying baby like you."

"What? You! I don't need your help. I can handle things on my own so please-"

Her mouth shut when she saw how the guy make a knot out of the bandage. Somehow she found it familiar.

"What are you looking at? Tch. Im not a nurse or a med staff so don't make a big deal out of the knot. "

"what did you just do with the bandage? You, how did you tie it? It's really alike! YOU, Who are you?"

"Irritating ugly girl, do you really like the way I tied your bandage? What's the big deal? Im going."

"Hey! Im serious who are you! HEY!"

*bang*

The guy left Mikan astounded.

**

* * *

Mikan's POV**

That guy, his eyes, and earlier that knot, everything really seems familiar. What if, if he is Natsume? What if he is the one I've been waiting for? What if, if that time has come already?

NO! There's no way Natsume will be that stupid, arrogant guy! He will never be that guy!

**

* * *

At natsume's room**

(ring ring)

"That witch again.."

Natsume whispered after he saw who is calling.

"What?"

"So, How did your first meeting, no YOUR reunion happened? Was it a drama, an unexpected happening or a beginning of love instead? Hahha! I wonder what she's thinking now."

"tsk. She doesn't have any idea about me yet. But she seemed somehow familiar with my actions."

" You. You don't feel anxious, do you? I can understand if there's a little feeling left inside that heart."

"That will never happen…. We'll stick to the plan. I'll make her suffer more than I did. She must be ready to face me sooner.."

"Well, that 's how we do it. See you then… "

(phone closed)

**Natsume's pov**

Im living for a revenge. No one could take that away, even the past. Mikan be prepared for I returned to make your life miserable. I will do anything to take that smile away from you. I'll never hesitate to hurt you or anyone around you to ensure this revenge.

I… I'm living for that revenge. Aoi, this is for you. Everything, whatever it takes, Ill be doing this for you.

**End of chap 2.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please watch out for the 3****rd**** chap.**

**-chibi kyasurin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ill fated heart**

**CHAPTER 3: MEETING YOU**

"_I feel very exhausted Hotaru . (sigh) Many things happened last night that I cant even bare to think of them."_

Mikan and Hotaru is currently at class B. It's their first day of school that every girls in their class are chatting about the new possible newbies… But its something the two wont care about.

"_~~~~~~~~giggle~~~~~ Its true!Nyahhh! He will be studying at the academy from now on! I hope he will be in our class!"_

A girl from their class excitedly opened the topic..

"_Hey, Hotaru you know all about this, don't you? "_

" _It's something interesting, I'm clueless about that person but somehow I feel like he has something to do with us."_

"_Hey, I don't understand what youre saying Hotaru but as your best friend I hope youll get millions of pre orders this time, though I don't know how could you take those pictures.. I'm going to the bathroom."_

"_Mikan. The bathroom is at the left corner. Don't be careless of the directions, you idiot. You're making me worry again."_

"_Hai! I'll take note of that."_

Mikan hurried to her left to go to the bathroom. After she does her business when she was about to leave she accidentally happened to eavesdrop.

" _I knew it! I knew it was him! His deep eyes, raven hair and a model like body makes him really really hot! I hope he will be in our class! ~~~~~~~"_

"_ayiiiiiee! That's true! One look at him will make you feel like in heaven!"_

(shaking and nervous)

Hearing this, MIkan couldn't move her body. When everyone got out of the room, she suddenly rushed out to find the raven guy.

POV

What if it's him? What if he's also looking for me? What if now is the right time? What if he's just near me? Yes, if he's just beside me right now, which one, where, who? Where could you be?

END of POV

Wherever she passes, girls keeps on giggling and talking bout the new guy. From the left corner she went right, straight, left and keep on circulating on the area. Just then, she heard a loud giggle from the girls..

"_AhHHHHHHH!"_

"_~~welcome~~~"_

"_Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me."_

She saw him although the image was blocked by the girls. Without thinking, she drew herself nearer and nearer to the boy.

"_Excuse me! I cant see him! Hey wait! Please excuse me! (going farther) na, na- Natsume! NATSUME! NATSUME!"_

Mikan lost herself again and shout Natsume's name. The area was filled with silence. The crown began to whisper and look at mikan. But the guy together with another shy-look guy stopped.

"I—Its—its POLKA! (closed her eyes and still hoping that he'l recognize her)"

But the guy didn't look back instead his friend stared at everyone and told them that they are in a hurry.

The girls returned to their own classroom leaving Mikan dumbfounded.

"_He turned his back on me. He stopped but continued. I' m an idiot. How could I say Natsume's name to that guy. Because of his reven hair, im acting weird again. ARghh! So stupid! Maybe he's not Natsume after all. (sigh) That's really embarrassing! I've even spit my secret name!im hopeless…"_

Mikan was disappointed so she decided to go back to her classroom. But it looks like she forgot where.

" _Eh? I'm sure it's here. But I feel that this one is the right way. Maybe not. EH! Where should I go? Alright I'd better go straight there and turn right."_

Mikan went straight on the corridor to find the room. Suddenly as she turn right,

~ouch~!

"What was that? "

Both fell on the floor as they got bumped on each other on opposite ways.

"_You again? What are you doing here—"_

"_Dammit! Shut the hell up! SHH!"_

The guy covered Mikan's mouth and dragged her with him inside the vacant room. Then people came outside who seemed to be looking for him.

"_Where the hell are you?"_

But Mikan cant take it any longer that she keeps on struggling.

"_MmMMMMm! Hey! I cant b-brea-th!"_

"_SHH! Shut it!"_

"_I said let me go! (Step on the guy's foot)"_

"_ouch! What the?"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_SHH! Cant you just listen and do what I say?"_

"_Whatever. I have my own business to do so—"_

But as she hold the knob and open the door, she heard something from outside. A voice and a very familiar name.

" _Where are you? Hey Don't let your friend get tired looking for you! I know you're here. -_

_Natsume, where the hell are you? Natsume! Damn it, he might be sleeping under a tree.."_

And with that he left.

Mikan's hand was shaking while holding the door knob. Her eyes were wide opened. She cant even blink and let a second pass. Just when the guy behind her spoke up.

"_He's gone. Open the door now. (silence) Hey (patted Mikan's shoulder)"_

But she shrugged off her shoulder and looked at the guy behind her.

"_He's looking for you? You're hiding from that guy, right?"_

"_Don't block the way. Im leaving."_

"_Answer me! You, who are you?"_

"_Tsk, so annoying. I said I'm leaving so step back."_

He pushed Mikan away from the door and opened it.

"_Natsume? Natsume Hyuuga?"_

_(stopped at the door)_

"_You're turning your back again from me? You're goin to ignore me again. You're going to leave me again. Why? WHY? Why do you keep on leaving me?"_

"_You are so irritating. So what if I'm Hyuuga. So what if we've seen each other again. So what if you're here. Do I even care? Polka, leave me alone, Im telling you."_

" _So what? Youre stupid! Idiot bastard! The Natsume form the past 7 years is –is honest, is confident, is NOT YOU!_

" _I don't CARE. The past is a trash for me so just think like Im someone you don't even know."_

**Back at the room after an hour..**

Mikan went back on her seat and stared outside lifelessly. She didn't even felt that their homeroom teacher had arrived already and, with someone.

_WHISPERING: if its you then its you, but it shouldn't be you so you cant. It cant be you. You shouldn't have come. You shouldn't have let me know, at least._

"_OK, students I would like to introduce to you 2 transferees from the states. Ruka Nogi, and Nasume Hyuuga,the current heirs of Nogi Ent. And Hyuuga Co._

The girls keep on whispering and giggling atb each other while others are currently shocked at whaat they've heard. But somehow there is a girl who is staring at a space at theb window.

"Alright, because you two are new we have to assign two students to be your partners. Nogi san please sit beside Hotaru Imai and Hyuuga san please sit beside Sakura san."

Currently, _"what should I do? Why am I unhappy? I should be in joy now, right? ARghh! This is getting nonsense already"_

As she keep herself busy on her own she didn't realized that the guy she's thinking about is beside her aready.

"(Sigh and turn right) YOU! Why are you here?"

"_The teacher told me so shut it."_

"_But'-"_

But even before Mikan finish her statement Natsume walked out of the room with Ruka to skip classes.

"What's with those two?" A girl asked

"_well, They might need a girl just like me to go back."_Sumire from the class confidently followed the two and ..

"_Natsume kunwait a minute! Where are you going? Did Sakura said something a while ago?"_

He stopped and looked back at the girl.

"_Just as I thought, the blood of shouda runs in you. Aggressive and competent, I see but I hate those ones.(smirk)"_

"_What are you talking about? That stupid girl, I knew it. She would really say something even if she knows what will happen to her sooner or later."_

The two boys became interested in the story that they looked back to the girl.

"_what are you saying?"_

"_Uhmm .. lets just say that sakura san shouldn't be here. But of course because of Imai san's help she got in as a scholar. Who wuld've thought a commoner like her would be so lucky to be here. And you know she lives like a beggar with her dramatic story. Working at a café everyday that's how she live. But let's not talk about that bitch and settle things between us—"_

"_Huh? What ? (About to laugh)"_

Ruka understands it all that's why he immediately covered his friend and made some excuse.

"_Sumire san, uhghh, thanks for the short talk but we're about to go to the nurse because he's not feeling well as you see."_

"_But hey—"_

Ruka dragged Natsume upstairs and to the rooftop.

**While back at the room..**

"_Mikan Sakura!"_Sumire shouted bursting on fire.

"_EH?"_

"_Don't act innocently! What did you do to our Natsume kun! What did you tell him? Maybe you told him that all of us are bitches to stay away from, didn't you?"_

But Mikan was surprised about the commotion. She didn't knew anything about what Sumire is saying. Not until Hotaru came.

"_PA-RA-NOID.. that's how you describe foolish people.. "_

A second of silence passed and everyone laughed, including Mikan.

Boys: fool, obsessed, stupid hahaha!

"_What are you guys laughing and who's paranoid!"_

Everyone kept laughing and no one answered her.

"_Who? Look at this."_

Hotaru gave her a mirror and just before she opened it the two girls left the room and went into the garden.

**Rooftop..**

"HHAhahaHHAHHAHAA! What the hell is happening here? A girl who is the heir of SAKURA CO., living like a beggar, working at a café?"

"Hey Natsume, something's really wrong about this. You said that the last time you saw that girl was when her parents died 7 yrs ago. Then what happened next that? Havent you heard anything about her?"

"_Who cares about that anyway? I don't even want to talk about that. One thing is sure here, that girl is suffering already and she's gonna be dead in no time."_

" _(sigh) Whatever, but you two really seem to know each other. By the way she called your name a while go even if she haven't seen your face. That's amazing you know."_

" _It's only her. And it will be nothing if its only her."_

The wind blew suddenly and the 2 guys slept.

**Gals..**

"What are you planning now?"

"_Huh? Umhm. Well, im just surprised. The past has been really erased in the present. From the way he talk and everything, all have changed. I don't know what really happened though that bhe has been cold to everyone. No. I think only to me."_

"_Baka. So what If he has changed. What matters is that the fact that you know him hasn't changed a bit. He might looked really different but its up to you whether to acknowledge the new him or not."_

"_Yeah. You're right. But it looks like its going to rain."_

" _Hmm.. the clouds are covering the clear sky. You better not go outside without me. Youb know what will happen so just call me if something happens."_

The two girls rushed inside and Mikan though still confused, tooka step forward in knowing the new Natsume beside her..

**NEXT;**

Sweet memories

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luv to see your reviews and reactions..**

**-chibi-kyasurin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ill fated heart**

**Chapter 4: SWEET MEMORIES**

**5 am**

Mikan hesitatingly knocked on the door. But noone answered. She was looking forward for this day that she could walk with Natsume as they head to school but she's not prepared though.

"_Na-natsume, I can accompany you if you need help in directions and-.. and if you want we could go to school toget—" _Mikan was cut off by a girl coming out from Natsume's room.

" _Hey Natsume, next time call me if you need anything. Got it. Oh- Sorry I didn't notice you. Natsume, some kind of girl is waiting for you outside." _ The girl opened the door and revealed Natsume toplessly lying on her bed.

"_Damn. Tell her I'm not here." _

"_Uhmm.. Natsume, she left already. It's me Mi- MIkan..I—_

"_What do you want?"_

"_UHm.. nothing! I just want to check out if you're already going to school but it seems like you're still resting so,, Sorry for interrupting!"_

Mikan closed the door embarrassingly. She laid her back towards the door and gave out a sigh. But after a few minutes it was opened by Natsume.

"_You, come here."_

"_Huh? Me?"_

"_Idiot. (sigh) You didn't even grow up. Let's put it this way, (coming closer to mikan's goig to her ear)"_

Mikan was really nervous that her heart was beating so fast.

"_Na.. naatsume…."_

"_(whispering) Are yous till wearing polka dots panties? Can you let me see it?"_

"_kya! "_Mikan shove Natsume's face off from hers and screamed.

"_Tsk. Hhhahaha such a funny reaction. You are so naïve."_

"_What are you doing Natsume! No, who are you, you're not even Natsume to start with!"_

"_That's why Im telling you now, stay away from me and don't ever think that Natsume from that 7 yrs will come and see you again."_

_(bang)_

Mikan was left dumbfounded outside Natsume's room. She can't believe what is happening now nor accept it.

* * *

**School..**

With low spirit, Mikan greets Hotaru as she enter the room. She wasn't surprised that his evil seatmate wasn't there.

"_Good Morning Hotaru.."_

Hotaru was about to put on her ear plugs but she was surprised to the girl's greethings.

" _You don't have to pay your debts right away, Mikan. Don't worry too much. You look more uglier than usual when your face looks like its about to kiss the floor._

" _Hmph! Hotaru, why are you like that! You're best friend is really upset and you're not helping at all."_

"_Hyuuga?"_

" _Hotaru! (T_T) You don't have to say his name! I cant leave him alone. I cant! Icant! I'm really excited when I met him again, that's why.. THAT"S WHY I CAN"T GIVE UP!"_

"_Yeah.. so what will you do? Bug him everyday?"_

"_Nope.. I will bring my Natsume fromk 7 yrs, back! You can't stop me hotaru that's why you have to help me, ok!"_

"_Who wants to stop nor help you? You don't have to worry. I wont be of any hindrance to your plan."_

"_(sigh.) Alright alright. I can handle it myself.. (smile)._

"(whisper) _Mikan, I wont stop you now.. But sooner or later you'll regret why I should have.. Take care always."_

Mikan left Hotaru and happily think of her plan under the sakura tree. She was thinking do hard that after looking above, her world was delighted and suddenly finds Natsume.

**

* * *

At the corridor..**

"_Oh Ruka have you seen Natsume?"_

"_Yeah. He's going upstairs to sleep."_

"_Really! Thank you very much!"_

Ruka looked worriedly to Mikan as she head upstairs.

**

* * *

Rooftop..**

The wind blew softly unto her cheeks. Then she saw a raven boy lying under the sun. She walked carefully towards the guy but before anything else, natsume sensed her.

" _I came here to rest and not to babysit un ugly girl."_

"_What! Ahumm.. I was just passing by when I saw you there.. I had no intentions of joinig you here! Hmph!"_

"_Tsk. (smirk) Did I say you were? Obviously denying it. (laughed)_

Natsume was stopping hisself from laughing that unfortunately unsuccessful. Seeing this, Mikan was very surprised t o see the old Natsume's nature around. She sat beside Natsume and yawned.

"_You're the stupid one. Laughing without any reason at all. Still immature. Hahaha!"_

Natsume became conscious on his self and looked ferociously at Mikan.

" _Don't you know that everything about you makes me laugh. (MIkan blushed) Including that ugly face, flat chest, straight body and short legs of yours. Those would really make any men sick."_

"_YOU! Such a jerk. (faced infront)"_

Mikan suddenly remembered her purpose on seeing Natsume.

" _Wow! You could really see the sakura tree from here clearly!" _Mikan was saying that half amazed and half obvious.

"_Hey. You know, when I've known that y parents died and at the same time I had no one to be wit, I came to the Sakura tree where we first met and cried there alone. I was actually hoping and waiting for you there butof course no one came, even my , that was the most memorable thing I've had with that tree but of course the most interesting part was when we get to play hide and seek there. That was really funny. Haha—"_

Natsume cut Mikan off and wear on his serious face.

"_Shut up. I am not interested. Stop bringing the past up. I'm going._

Mikan keeps on putting her spirits up and was forgetting about Natsume's words. ON the following days, Mikan persists on making Natsume remember everything on the past and brings the old one .

**

* * *

Stupidity..**

1st day: Follows Natsume at P.E class.

_Hey, Natsume do you remember the second time you called me stupid? Well, that was actually when we went to the beach which was infront of our mansion and played volleyball. It went on my face and after that I was really red and due to much pain I called my mom and cried the whole night..haha.."_

"_I thought I always call you stupid."_

_POV: damn it. X_

**

* * *

First night…**

2n day: Going with Natsume to his way home.. (late 6)

"_What a spooky afternoon.. DO you remember our fitst night together?~~"_

"_That's the spooky one, you idiot"_

"_NO! That was when I have to finish my summerclass homeworks in Math and unfortunately I cant answer it. So, Iknocked on your room and ask for your help. Luckily I got you there aven though we finished those lessons in midnight already.—_

" _What? Are you talking to me? I had my earphones so I didn't notice you."_

**

* * *

Comics..**

3rd day: talking to him in class

" _Speaking of Comics. Don't you remember that you've almost killed me with that comic book. I was looking for you in the garden and as I shout your name, a book hit my head. That was the last thing I know at that minute._

_(closed the book)_

"_When will you stop? So annoying.. (walks away)."_

_Hotaru sat beside Mikan to see how's her plan doing._

"_How's your plan?"_

"_really really good."_

"_Good? Annoying now means good. Idiot, stop making it hard for you Mikan."_

"_NO! I have to! I won't stop until I get him back!"_

While Mikan is heading home to do her 4th plan Ruka went to NAtsume to report on what he had heard..

"_She said that? That's why these days are so annoying."_

"_But you should be happy. Everything's going smoothly on your plan. The more she urges in you the more she gets hurt."_

_Ring ring_

"_Natsume, its luna."_

_:So have you remembered anything from those memories.. ~~ Some are really touching.(smirk)_

_:what do you need?_

_:nothing just wanting to hear your _ ferocious voice. Seems like that voice calmed a little bit this few days. Don't forget your main plot Natsume.

: I'm not forgetting anything.

: Just reminding you- (hanged up) HELOO? Helllo? Natsume!

Natsume already reached home at 9 pm after hanging up with Ruka. As he open his door he was disturbed to see the lights in Mikan's room still open.

POV: If she's at work the lights should be off but why… never mind him Natsume.

**

* * *

MIkan's room**

"_Hotaru, can you call sempai about my absence today. Tell him I'm busy."_

_: call him.I have so many things to do._

_:Wait Hotaru, I'm actually busy with,, my bento! Please! _

_:Bento? When did you learn how to cook? And you're lunch and mine are always delivered by the company so how come—_

_: Please! Just this time! Good night Hotaru! Bye!_

**

* * *

Bento..**

During the lunch, Mikan was surprised to not see Natsume under the sakura tree. So she looken at the Cafeteria and saw him with Ruka. She was holding a bento box and started to enter the cafeteria nervously. As she enters, people get to recognize her and began to gossip; the girl with a dramatic story, the poor, waitress who got in the academy due to scholarship. She reached Natsume's table

_Yeah, the poor girl.. I bet she has tried selling her body just to make it up in the academy.._

_Her looks doesn't even fit here.._

_A total outcast_

_The ambitious type.._

"_HI Natsume I've brought you abento lunch. ( smile) Ruka you could also taste this one. Actually it's my first time to cook so I don't know how did it go this time.._

Natsume continued to ignore Mikan.

"_let me open this for you. Here.. Iput more shrimp into it and made a panda design. there's also—"_

"_I don't want it." _Natsume refused.

"_AHhhh Mikan chan let me taste it for you."_

"_But, lok Natsume doesn't this look delicious. Just have one taste.. you could have it—"_

"_Take it away! I said I don't want it! Are you that stupid?"_

Natsume shoved mikan's hands off that pushed the bento into the air and down to the floor. Many laughed, some dared to look at the scene. Mikan was stunned. She picked the fallen bento pieces by pieces. Then she began to talk.

"_Don't you remember when I promised you to make a bento lunch? You said that you haven't tried eating one because your parents are always busy that they don't have time to make one for you. Then I gave you a bento lunch that my mother made and promised you that I will learn to make it for you and one day give you your own bento. (tears) It's alright. (tears, stand up from picking and smile) I will make one tomorrow! (Wiping her tears)_

MIkan's leg is shaking yet she was able to control it and ran away from the cafeteria. Hotaru passed into Natsume's table.

" _Such a sweet story.. I actually thought that lunch that she stayed up all night making is for her own. I didn't expect it was for you."_

"_It was an accident. Imai, Natsume didn't mean to do that." _Ruka defended Natsume.

"_All night? (flashback) That's why her lights were still on? Damn it. "_

Natsume was about to follow Mikan but Ruka stopped her. He reminded him that Luna's eyes are on him and their plan.

**

* * *

Meanwhile..**

Mikan ran off to the sakura tree..

"_SO stupid! You're an idiot Mikan Sakura! Stop crying! I thought you've been asking fro him to return.. what are you crying for? (tears) stupid bento! DON'T GIVE UP MIKAN! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN DO IT!_

Mikan pulled herself again. She has made her mind to bring the Natsume he knew back..

Next..

Rainy days

**

* * *

Thnx for reading**

**Chibi kyasurin**

**Happy holidays 2 all!**


End file.
